


Herausforderung

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Tom fordert die Zwillinge heraus.Mit ungeahnten Folgen.





	Herausforderung

Herausforderung  
„Tja … Tom hat uns herausgefordert.“, Anders trat seinem, neben ihm auf der Couch liegenden Zwilling in die Seite, „Wer hat denn die blöde Idee gehabt? Die 'Küss deinen besten Freund'-Challenge … Was für ein Blödsinn … Schau mal!“ Er hielt seinem Zwilling das Handy mit dem Video vor das Gesicht, aber Lars gähnte nur uninteressiert, „Ah ja … Und, wen hat er geküsst?“ „Fannemel, wen sonst.“, schnaubte Anders und betrachtete den etwas ungelenk wirkenden Kuss zwischen dem hyperaktiven Tom und dem errötenden, ehemaligen Weltrekordhalter, „Sieht ziemlich … feucht aus … Schlabbert Fanni?“  
„Woher soll ich das wissen?“, Lars stemmte sich etwas hoch, als Toms Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher drang, „Und wir nominieren … Die Haugvads. Viel Spaß, Jungs!“ Der kleine Tom auf dem Bildschirm zwinkerte ihnen zu, als nun ein kitschiges Liebeslied im Hintergrund zu spielen begann, bevor der Bildschirm dunkel wurde. „Na gut, wir haben wohl keine Wahl ...“, Lars strich sich durch die Haare und schnitt eine Grimasse, „Also? Auf wessen Account machen wir es?“ „Deiner …“, bestimmte Anders grinsend, „Du hast schließlich deine Fangirls.“ „Mag sein. Aber, möchtest du, dass mehr oder weniger Zuschauer uns küssen sehen?“, Lars hob eine Braue, aber Anders zuckte wiederum nur mit den Schultern, „Tom wird schon dafür sorgen, dass es sich verbreitet … Egal wo wir es veröffentlichen.“  
„Und wann … wann starten wir es?“, Lars beugte sich über seinen Bruder und grinste, „Oder ziehst du jetzt doch den Schwanz ein?“ „Quatsch.“, Anders reckte störrisch das Kinn und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper, „Wie wäre es denn jetzt? Je eher, desto besser … Und so wie ich Tom kenne, hat das Video auch noch an jedem im Team geschickt … Und alle würden dann wissen, dass wir feige sind. Also, los!“ „Was? Wirklich?“, Lars wirkte kurz überrascht, brachte sich dann aber in eine sitzende Position und klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze, „Na denn, komm schon her, mein kleiner Angsthase...“

„Dein Account. Deine Fangirls.“, Anders grinste, während Lars versuchte das Handy so weit entfernt zu halten, dass dieser erste Kuss der Zwillinge eingefangen werden würde und sich schließlich räusperte, „Also Tom, wir haben deine Herausforderung angenommen ...“ „Und ich küsse besser, als Fannemel!“, warf Anders ein und winkte, woraufhin Lars ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen stieß, „Anders, wir sind live …“ „Und?“, der jüngere Zwilling zuckte wenig beeindruckt mit den Schultern und Lars verdrehte die Augen, „Ich hoffe, du küsst wirklich besser ...“ „Hah! Ich habs gewusst du hast Fannemel geküsst!“, Anders grinste breit und Lars gab nur ein genervtes Schnauben von sich, „Es gibt wohl nur eine Möglichkeit dich zum Schweigen zu bringen ...“ „Du meinst ein Kuss?“, Anders spitzte übertrieben theatralisch die Lippen, aber Lars schlug ihm noch einmal auf den Hinterkopf, bevor er seine Lippen sanft und beinahe noch etwas unsicher auf Anders' legte.  
Er konnte Anders' Grinsen gegen seine Lippen förmlich spüren, als der Jüngere plötzlich sanft eine Hand hob und sie auf Lars' Wange legte. Lars atmete überreicht ein, als Anders nun sanft an seiner Lippe zu knabbern begann und er bekam noch nicht einmal mit dass sich seine Finger förmlich in Anders' Shirt verkrallt hatten. Sie vertieften den Kuss mit einem nie gekannten Hunger immer weiter, und erst, als das Handy seinen Fingern entglitt und er Anders förmlich auf seinen Schoss zog, begriff er wirklich was gerade passiert war.  
„Muss atmen ...“, Anders löste sich, schnappte mühsam nach Luft und lehnte sich dann, um seinen Zwilling erneut zu küssen, wieder zu ihm. „Gehe nicht weg ...“, murmelte Lars, als sie den Kuss ein weiteres Mal unterbrachen und fuhr mit seinem zitternden Finger über Anders scharfe Wangenknochen, „Weiter ...“ „Lars ...“, murmelte Anders, seine Lippen wanderten nun über Lars' Hals und saugten am Ohrläppchen, „Mehr … Bitte ...“ „Nicht vor der Kamera ...“, Lars löste sich von seinem Bruder und tastete blindlings nach dem immer noch filmenden Handy, dessen Livestream nicht unterbrochen war und über dessen Display die verschiedensten Kommentare liefen, „Tom ist ganz begeistert ...“  
„Scheiße, die Kamera!“, Anders zuckte erschrocken zusammen, aber Lars küsste ihn kurz und grinste dann, seinen Zwilling in die rote Wange kneifend, „Oh man … Wird der große Anders Haugvad etwa gerade rot?“ „Das ist alles deine Schuld ...“, knurrte Anders und versuchte sich aus den Armen seines Zwillings zu befreien, „Wir haben gerade rumgemacht!“ „Jep und ...“, Lars warf einen Blick auf das Handy, „Knapp 200 Leute haben zugesehen … äh … gehört.“ „Stört es dich … nicht?“, Anders sah ihn misstrauisch und mit verdächtig roten Wangen an, aber Lars zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Nein … Ich würde es gerne wiederholen …?“ „Was?“, Anders schluckte, schaffte dann aber ein wackliges Lächeln, „Aber dann … in einem privateren Rahmen?“ „Viel privater.“, stimmte Lars zu und küsste Anders auf die Wange, „Aber jetzt müssen wir das Video noch beenden … Wen nominieren wir?“ „Tande und ...“, Anders kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Lippe herum, „Prevc …?“ „Welchen?“, kicherte Lars und zog seinen Bruder wieder zu sich, so dass beide Brüder wieder im Fokus der Kamera waren, „Also, wir nominieren Peter und Daniel … Kommt in die Hufe, Jungs!“ „Ein Kuss ist, wenn zwei Lippenklappen heftig aufeinander klappen und dabei ein Geräusch entsteht, als wenn ne Kuh durch Scheiße geht!“, setzte Anders noch hinzu, woraufhin Lars seufzend die Aufnahme beendete, „Ein toller Abschluss, Anders ...“

„So ...“, Anders saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und ignorierte das ständige Brummen seines Handys, als nun die Kommentare zu ihrem Video ihren vorläufigen Höhepunkt zu erreichen schienen, „Du … magst mich?“ „Du bist mein Bruder, du Idiot.“, gab Lars grinsend zurück, aber Anders schnaubte, „Dann machst du das mit jedem deiner Brüder?“ „Nun ja, Even war da immer etwas zurückhaltend ...“, fing Lars an, lachte aber, als Anders sich auf ihn warf und in eine liegende Position auf dem Bett drückte. Der jüngere Zwilling saß auf seiner Hüfte und pinnte Lars aufs Bett, bevor er sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und es gegen die erwartungsvoll gespitzten Lippen hauchte, „Du hast eine schreckliche Vorstellung von Dirty Talk, weißt du das?“ „Und du kannst deine Klappe nicht halten ...“, murmelte Lars, bevor ein weiterer, hungriger Kuss ihn verstummen ließ.

„Weißt du … Ich glaube, Tom hat das geplant ...“, murmelte Lars müde und strich mit dem Fuß über das nackte Bein seines Zwillings, während er gleichzeitig seine Nase in den verschwitzten Nacken des Jüngeren presste. „Mmmmh ...“, Anders antwortete, noch erschöpft klingend, eher einsilbig, aber Lars beharrte darauf, „Doch ...“ „Und, wenn?“, die Hand des jungen Arztes strich über den Bauch und legte sich um den noch harten Schwanz, begann ihn zu streicheln, „Willst du ihm einen Präsentkorb schicken?“ „Ich denke ...“, Lars' Antwort wurde zu einem zufriedenen Seufzen, „Über ein Video von uns dürfte er sich eher freuen ...“


End file.
